$k(t) = 13t-2$ $k(3)=$
Solution: To find the value of $k({3})$, we need to substitute ${t}={3}$ into the function's formula: $\begin{aligned}k({t})&=13{t}-2\\\\ k({3})&=13\cdot{3}-2\\\\ &=39-2\\\\ &=37\end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $k(3)=37$